


Nimble Fingers

by Januarium



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, Episode Related, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexting, Wall Sex, masturbating with an unaware person in the room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blaine moves to the new apartment Kurt asks him for a certain sort of distraction in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nimble Fingers

B: Hey, I think our History of Theatre textbooks ended up together, can you please bring mine? XXX

K: Will do - even though you just left it here so I’d do your heavy lifting ;)

B: Oh, I didn’t expect you to see this until tomorrow, hope my text didn’t wake you.

K: No, couldn’t sleep. It’s weird you not being here.

B: It’s weird being here without you. And only being able to hear Sam’s sleeping noises - it feels downright quiet after the loft.

K: Aww, honey. This is the right thing, though, isn’t it? Sorry I’m not there to distract you the weird sound Sam makes.

B: I think it is. Plus, you’re distracting me now. I have do not disturb on though, so sorry if I take a moment to reply. Don’t want alerts waking him up.

K: I’m distracting you now, or I’m *distracting* you now. Because I kinda meant the second one.

B: Wow. Well it was the first one...

K: Yeah? I could use some *distracting* right now. 

B: Sam is right here!

K: Is he asleep?

B: Well, yeah…

K: You didn't seem to mind that in the loft.

B: There was the privacy curtain

K: Ha! I thought that didn't make a difference?

B: You saying I told you so isn't exactly getting my motor revving.

K: Getting your motor revving? You do realise that I have sex with you on a regular basis, you don't need to use euphemisms.

B: If you're going to make fun if how I talk I'm going to sleep.

K: Hey hey hey no! I wasn't making fun, I'm sorry. You should call me, I'll totally convince you.

B: There is no way I am going to risk waking Sam up to have phone sex when he's already walked in on us three times this week.

K: So what you're saying is we'll stick to sexting?

B: You are such a middle of the night horndog.

K: Okay, okay, I'll let you get to sleep and get myself off. Love you xoxo

B: ... Well I didn't say that.

K: I knew you were into it!

B: I'm just saying I could be convinced.

K: You wanna hear about how I kept noticing your arms when we were moving furniture and wondering if they are strong enough for you to lift me against a wall and fuck me?

B: Yeah? How would that go?

K: You push me against the wall and kiss me, get that spot on my neck you love.

B: You love it, too.

K: I really do. Then you hoist me up, so I'd just be trusting you not to let me fall as you prep me.

K: We’re naked by the way.

B: Wow, you wanna the fucked like that?

K: So much. You'd prep me quick and then just slide straight into me.

B: ... is there a condom?

K: It's a fantasy, do your fantasies have condoms?

B: Yes?

K: Well whatever, the point is your dick is in my ass.

B: Such a romantic, Mr Hummel.

K: We’re sexting, I’m pretty sure romance isn’t in the program.

B: What if I want to say I find this idea so hot because I’d have to be plastered up against you and could kiss you and look into your gorgeous eyes.

K: Blaine, fucking hell.

B: And I’d move as slowly as I could, take my time even as I’m holding you up, because you can trust me not let you fall.

K: I do trust you. Fuck, why is that so hot?

B: Because we’re in love and that’s totally sexy.

K: It really is, shit. I’d ask you to fuck me harder, though, need it faster, you’d look so good.

B: What if I kiss you gently and screw you roughly?

K: Please do that. I’m so hard.

B: Your cock would be trapped between us, rubbing up against me as I move.

K: Not enough, but we’d be holding on so tight it’s all I’d get.

B: Yeah, just have to concentrate on me moving in you.

K: I love it when I just feel you.

B: I’d be fighting not to come so quickly, love being inside you. Love feeling your skin against mine.

K: I’d want you to come first. Concentrate on it so I can just watch and you get me off after.

B: You want me to hold you up and come in that tight ass?

K: Please, want that.

B: What next, how would I get you off?

K: You’d put me down and be so tired you’d just drop to your knees.

B: Want me to open up my mouth for your cock?

K: Yes. Body all loose from coming in me, just want you to let me in.

B: Yeah you can use my mouth.

K: Let me do all the work, you’re so hot like that.

B: Still want to do something, I’d get my fingers back in you. All slick from me coming inside you.

K: Fuck yes god I’m so close

B: Please please yes want you to come. You gonna come in my mouth?

K: Fuck yes

K: That was amazing. Have you come yet?

B: Not yet get me there

K: I’d kiss you and lay you down with me and lick the come out of your mouth.

K: We’d both be totally wrung out, but in the best way, sticky and sweaty together.

K: Blaine?

B: Sorry, wow, that was amazing. Also I cannot believe you talked me into that. I would have actually died of embarrassment if Sam woke up.

K: He’s seen you in worse positions.

B: True. I guess it was worth it.

K: Sex with me is always worth it.

B: You’re such an asshole.

K: Aww, I love when you’re still all crass post-sex.

B: XXXXX I love you always.

K: I love you, too. OK, sleep time now.

B: I guess. See you tomorrow! And we’ve coming back to that condom discussion some time.

K: … I would not be averse to that conversation. Sweet dreams xoxo

B: XXXXX


End file.
